Voldemort's Daughter
by fredluvr489
Summary: Voldemort's daughter gets involved and tries to help harry defeat father...i kinda suk summaries too. just read. adn help me. cuz this is my first fanfiction adn im not doin so well. give me tips u guyzz!
1. They Meet

No one remembers that one girl who got into Slytherin surprisingly. No one realized that her father is the one guy that makes everyone shiver in their boots. Kerry Riddle is not one to be noticed. She is really the total opposite of what a Slytherin is actually considered. Kerry isn't the dominant type, nor is she mean or born to be evil.  
  
Kerry sat in Potions not noticing at all that she was once again staring at the ever-so-famous Harry Potter. She was so happy when she had heard that it didn't work out between Harry and Cho, that she couldn't help but stare again. Harry was once again messing up a perfectly easy potion. Kerry was excellent at making potions and couldn't wait until they started love potions.  
  
"Kerry! It's time for your next class." Not noticing that the bell had rung, she was the only one still in class. She got up and ran towards her common room. (Her next 2 periods were free.)  
  
Before she knew it, Christmas had come. And this was always a time for merriment in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every year, most of the students would leave to visit their families at home, but the usual three that stayed were always Harry, Ron and Hermione. This year, they stayed because of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix is a club organized by their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. It was made as a result of Lord Voldemort, for he was out to destroy all muggles and mudbloods. But now, he's out to destroy the very boy that destroyed him. The one boy that changed every thing. Harry Potter.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library researching prophecies. "It's impossible! We'll never find it!" These were the oblivious words of Ron Weasley, who would only come to the library when absolutely necessary. Reading isn't exactly one of his hobbies, and now he was stuck looking for a prophecy. "It's gotta be here, Ron. It's a prophecy. They write 'em all down. Come on! It's gotta be here somewhere." This time it was the bushy-haired Hermione, and she is definitely someone children nowadays might call a bookworm. Hermione is always in the library or studying. Otherwise she could get pretty grumpy. On the other side of the library, Kerry was sitting and yep, you guessed it, staring. She knew she could help, she just wasn't sure how. Then she remembered. In the restricted section, there is a book on all of the prophecies ever made. But how was she to get in? The only way to get in was to get a note from a professor, and none of Harry's teachers would let him because they told him and his friends to stay out of it. Even though the whole matter was dealing with him in the first place. Then she made up her mind. "I'm gonna help him," she said to her self. And she walked confidently over to his table and said, "I.I... I saw a book in the umm...I'm so sorry," she said quickly noticing their faces and remembering she's a Slytherin. Then she turned away quickly and started running out of the library. "Wait!" Harry shouted as loud as he could without getting in too much trouble with the librarian, "Come back! She could help us guys," he said to his non-believing friends.  
"But she's a Slytherin," Hermione said in a worried tone, "when have you heard of a Slytherin helping a Gryffindor. . . or anyone else but themselves?"  
"I know," Harry replied, "but she's our only hope, and we're desperate. You can really help us?" He said to Kerry.  
"Well," Kerry said, trying to hold in her excitement. She finally had the chance to work with her crush. "I read a book in the restricted section- "  
"Don't you think we've already tried that?" Ron cut in, angry with himself for associating with a Slytherin.  
"I know," she said; even more excited now, "but have you checked The History of Slytherins? The librarian put some kind of spell on it so the book updates itself every six months. And I know they have stuff on Voldemort in there so they must have things on you, Harry."  
"Ok, but how do we get in the restricted section? You know we need a teacher's permission to get in, and none of them will give us one. I don't wanna risk getting in trouble again." Ron rolled his eyes at her. All Hermione ever cared about was getting in trouble.  
"What about Professor Bonifacy?" Kerry said, set on her decision. "He loves everybody, and we can just tell him we're reading up on some more Defense Against the Dark Arts. What book is better for that than The History of Slytherins? After all, it's what he teaches right?"  
"Great," Harry said, "I think we have a plan. I just wish Sirious was here to help us."  
"Harry," Ron said in hopes of comforting him. He didn't want Harry to mourn over his lost godfather. "Please try not to think about it."  
"And don't blame yourself for it, because it wasn't your fault." Hermione added in.  
"Well, should we go?" Kerry said, not quite sure who Sirious was, but had some sort of clue. "If we hurry, we could catch him eating lunch." And within minutes they had packed their things and were heading towards the Great Hall. Luckily, Professor Bonifacy had just finished his lunch and was preparing to leave. "Professor! Wait, I was wondering if you could give me a pass to the restricted section so I could read up on some more Dark Arts." They had a whole plan worked out. Hermione would ask for a pass, because she is the most likely to do some extra reading. Then, they would all meet in the library at 7:30; the only time when people were less likely to show up. (The library started to get more crowded now that Christmas vacation had ended.) "No problem, Hermione, as soon as I get back to my room, I'll write you a pass. As long as you're just going to be looking up Dark Arts, and you're doing this only for yourself. Harry didn't put you up to this did he?" "No, I just want to study more. Exams are coming up you know-" "But, Hermione," Professor Bonifacy began with a smile, "exams are more than five months away. Don't you want to see the Quidditch game?" "Of course, Professor, but school comes before sports, you know that." "Good grief," he began with a chuckle, "you sound like my mother. Well, here's your pass," he said when they got back to the room, "and do with it only what serves you right." When Hermione arrived at the library, she found her new friend being tormented by the school bully, Draco Malfoy and his "bodyguards". "Come on, Kerry," he was saying, "you deserve better than Potter and the Weasel. Come sit with us, the purebloods. Its better than the muggle lovers." Hermione had to act fast before her tears were to show. In truth, she came from an all muggle family. That's what made her a "mudblood". Plus, Malfoy didn't know she was there yet. " Tarantallegra!" Hermione shouted and Malfoy immediately began to do some kind of confused tap dance; unable to control his legs. "You came just in time, Hermione ," Ron said; completely amazed, "Kerry was about to fry Malfoy's pants. But you gotta teach us that spell." "You might wanna take the spell off of him, before we get caught by Madam Pince." Harry said. "Aww, fine," Hermione whined, "finite." She said, almost grumbling, and the spell was lifted immeadiately. 


	2. Harry Starts to like Kerry

"Wow, Hermione, that was great!" Ron said as soon as Malfoy ran away.  
"Yea, maybe you could teach me that spell, we could show everyone at the DA meetings," Harry replied. Trying to get the attention back to her, Kerry said, "Umm, alright. You've got the pass, Hermione?" "Yep. Right here," she said, handing the pass to Kerry. "Alright," Kerry said thinking, "Umm, how about I give the pass to Madam Pince, and get the book. I am a Slytherin after all." These last words left her mouth as if being a Slytherin was some kind of disease. Ron chuckled. "Ok," he said once she had gone, "how're we going to dump her?" "What," Harry said, being awakened from a fantasy, "wait who? We can't dump Kerry!" he said; blushing, "we need her. She's the only one helping us. Plus, she's a Slytherin." "Which is exactly why we should dump her." "Oh, shut up, you two! She's coming." Hermione snapped. "Ok, this is what it says: Sibyll Trelawney made the prediction.blah, blah, blah.uh, on the prophecy, did you see some letters, like some kind of abbreviation?" "Yea, why?" Harry asked. "Well those stand for Sibyll P. Trelawney to Albus P.W.R. Dumbledore. Ok, the prophecy says:  
  
"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUICH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES.BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH NONTH DIES.AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER MUST LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUICH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES."  
  
Oh!. There is only one person that could defeat Lord Voldemort." "Oh my gosh, Harry. You didn't tell us that you are the only one that could destroy Lord Voldemort. Or that he's the only one that could destroy you." "Harry, no wonder you're so protected." Ron added. "Yea," Kerry said, half talking to herself, "but what are we going to do? You and him have to settle this, but how? Plus its really dangerous." 


End file.
